


Shivers

by fireandhoney



Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Exhilarating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, shivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandhoney/pseuds/fireandhoney
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Sherlock Inspired Poetry [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064180
Kudos: 2





	Shivers

There is nothing more exhilarating than those shivers. 

The shivers you get when you meet his eyes across the room and realize he’s been looking at you too.   
The shivers you get when your fingers brush accidentally as you hand him a cup of tea, or your phone.   
The shivers you get when he walks by you and his shoulder lingers against yours, punctuated with a little smile.   
The shivers you get when you’re sitting by the fireplace late at night, the room lit by the warm amber flames, and your eyes fall on his lips.   
The shivers you get when, after taking care of his wound, he grabs your hand for a moment, as a quiet thank you.   
The shivers you get when he walks up to you, imposing and arguing, forcing you backwards until your back hits the wall and you’re there, stuck, at his mercy.   
The shivers you get when he crowds your space, merely inches apart, a moment frozen in anticipation and wonder and questions.  
The shivers when his hands land on the wall on either side of your head and you raise an eyebrow in challenge, and he smirks.   
The shivers as he leans closer, forehead against forehead, and his warm breath on your lips.   
The shivers as his long fingers trail down your neck, then slide under your shirt, drawing goosebumps all over your skin.   
The shivers that turn into moans as you can’t get enough of each other and you slide a leg between his, your entire body on fire.   
The shivers as you lose control, kissing and biting and licking and grinding, holding onto each other for dear life.   
The shivers that are actual shivers as he lifts your shirt off, throwing it to the side, and the cool air shocks your burning skin.  
The shivers when, walking backwards, your legs finally hit the side of the bed.   
The shivers as you stare into each other’s eyes, panting, chests heaving, in bed, and you both know this is it, you both know there’s no going back. 

There is nothing more exhilarating than those shivers. Except maybe everything that follows them.


End file.
